flipflappersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocona
Cocona Cocomine is one of the main characters in the Flip Flappers series. She became Papika's partner after going to Pure Illusion with her. Appearance Cocona is a young girl with a short blue bob and a fringe. She is often seen with a yellow clip on the left side of her head. She has pale skin and hazel brown eyes, contrasting with Papika's orange hair and blue eyes. In many episodes, she wears her school uniform which consists of a white and blue sailor shirt with a red ribbon. She also wears the basic blue school skirt along with her own choice of black stockings and yellow converse. On her left wrist she also wears a watch. In her transformed form, known as Pure Blade, her hair is turned pink and grows longer, reaching her waist, her eyes turning a velvet blue. Her transformation appearance is reminiscent of that of her mother. Her Pure Blade attire consists of a white dress with black accents on her waist, and pink lining on the skirt which is half cut to show her left leg. She wears a frilly, black choker with white lining, and a pink butterfly wing ribbon with white lining on her upper chest, as well as a dark brown butterfly wing ribbon on her left hip. In addition, she wears long, white gloves with a pink lining which only covers her middle fingers. She has two yellow, fairy-like wings on her back that resemble a sash. She wears a single white stocking on her right leg along with black boots, the left being longer than the right and fading into a gradient, and her typical hairpin is replaced with a gold and back accented tiara. After learning her past behind and confessing her true feeling to Papika, she gains a new transformation form. This form consists of a white frilly dress and white finger-less crystallized gloves, as well as crystallized armor. Her legs are adorned by frilly white thigh high boots sporting small wings on the ankles. She now has a smaller white choker, a crystal tiara, and large, pink wings. Personality Cocona is a shy and cautious young girl. She doesn't have any interests and simply does what she is told; she could not even independently choose a high school to attend. She rarely interacts with anyone but her "grandmother" and Yayaka. She is shown to be fairly set in her routine, as her peers remark that it's strange for her to miss school. She states in the finale that she was content to go through life "like a boat in the current," simply living life without taking risks or making hard decisions. She does not want to regret any potential decisions she makes. After meeting Papika and traveling to Pure Illusion together, Cocona begins to open up and show new sides to herself. At first, Cocona does not want to go on "adventures" with Papika; she does not like the danger and excitement. She is shown to be very distressed when Papika almost dies in the first world they visit; although this sparks determination in her, activating her first transformation. As the two spend more time in Pure Illusion, Cocona begins to have fun in spite of herself and gains more confidence in herself. By the end of the series, Cocona is confident in herself and her powers, enough so to defy Mimi and fight alongside Papika. Cocona is shown to be a very caring individual, despite her reserved personality. She was upset by the thought of Papika potentially dying despite barely knowing her. She also cares strongly for Yayaka, often seeking her counsel in school and trusting in their friendship, despite their status as enemies. Cocona was distraught at the thought of her loved ones deceiving her. In the end, she is able to understand and accept others. History Cocona was born to Dr. Salt and Mimi, though Salt's father forcefully took the newborn child from her mother. Salt decided to help Papikana, Mimi, and the infant Cocona escape the Asclepius research lab, but they were soon stopped by the device secured to Papikana's ankle. Salt's father and a pack of his soldiers seized Cocona, pushing Mimi to her mental limit, causing her to be overwhelmed by her dark side and destroy the lab. Papikana retrieved the infant Cocona from Mimi before Mimi vanished into Pure Illusion. Cocona was later taken in by a robot sent by an Asclepius researcher posing as her grandmother and told that her parents died in an accident. At seven years old, Cocona met Yayaka during a routine medical checkup. The two became close friends in the little time spent together, hiding from the hospital staff and playing in the garden. Unbeknownst to her, Yayaka was sent by Asclepius to observe her and eventually obtain the amorphous inside her. When Cocona was playing in the lake, she met the deformed amnesiac, Papikana, inside a tree. She fed Papikana and they became friends, though Cocona eventually forgot about this as she aged on. At the last episode, when Mimi’s world was collapsing, the kind Mimi returned just before the world collapsed, Papika and Cocona wanted to save Mimi, but they had to escape or else they would be torn into that world, Papika made a bubble, pushed Corona inside and pushed the bubble in the hole, while Papika attempted to save Mimi, and Cocona was panicking and destroyed the bubble. When Cocona went back, she tried to connect to Mimi’s world again to save Papika and her mother, but when she tried to, there was no way. When she was crying, Papika appeared in the tube behind her, the surprised Cocona asked where Papika was and turns out Papika was eating candy with Mimi and turns out the bubble Cocona destroyed lead her to the other time and then the both of them went back home to Earth. Abilities Pure Blade While in her transformed state, Cocona gains a variety of abilities. Cocona can summon a large weapon. It usually takes the form of a large, white sword with rainbow spots on it. In episode 3, Cocona uses any attack with this sword called "Cocona Flash Rending Slash." It can also take the form of a crystalline, pink hammer and a giant throwing star. In a combo attack with Papika in episode 3, Cocona's weapon takes the form of a giant laser cannon powered by Papika's water. In her transformed state, Cocona gains super strength, super speed, and flight. Reality Alteration Similar to Mimi, though on a smaller scale, Cocona seems to be capable of altering reality based on her emotions. This is shown when she dissolves the bars trapping Papika in the tree. Gallery To view the gallery, visit Cocona/Gallery. Category:Characters